Bronwyn
by LeaxoftheUnderworld
Summary: "In his remarkably short life, Kim Kil Whan had never been one to stand on the sidelines...Now, he gritted his teeth, his throat closed and his gloved hand nearly shattered in her grasp..." Kim Kil Whan finds himself hopelessly lost as his wife, Pat, struggles to give birth to their daughter. Pre-Ocarina.


Bronwyn

In his remarkably short life, Kim Kil Whan had never been one to stand on the sidelines. For every nagging client, for every overdue bill, for every broken water heater, he had to throw himself into the thick of it. Now, he gritted his teeth, his throat closed and his gloved hand nearly shattered in her grasp.

Every other moment, he'd hear muffled voices come in and out of the room. It'd always be something about "meds" or "spells" or "centimeters" or some foreign term completely alien to a young real estate broker. With all these voices, he reckoned, I should chime in. And he did, if just to say "I love you" or "you're doing great" or "it'll all be over soon, sweetheart." But his futile attempts to end her cries were silenced by the frantic pace of the staff.

Pat sat upright, her back against the reclined mattress. Her legs were bound to the metal stirrups provided at her request. At the count of ten she bore down into her chest, her face sweaty and taught, her eyes shut as she let out another low moan. Then, her shoulders relaxed, she took a few short breaths as Doctor Princess examined her. All the while, his heart raced like a train's engine. Each prolonged second that passed…

But he tried to maintain his calm. This was a happy occasion. At last, after three and a half months of anticipation and nearly eight hours of back breaking labor, they'd reached the final stretch. In just a few short moments, their daughter would finally be born and they'd finally be able to start their new life. Their daughter. His daughter. Still an odd thing for him to say, even now.

Doctor Princess eagerly looked to his wife. "I'm seeing a horn, Pat. We're nearly there."

She gave a weak smile and bore down into her chest once again, her claws sunk through his skin. But he wasn't there to feel it. All he felt was summed up in one word: horn. She has a horn. Just like him. And his brother. And his sister. And his mother, who had given that trait onto all five of them. There was no doubt in his mind that this was his child. Already, a tear slipped from his cheek, rested on his wrinkled blue scrubs.

Meanwhile, Pat heaved another heavy sigh, her massive abdomen rising up and down, up and down. Doctor Princess whispered something about "suction" and an attending nurse rushed into the hall and back. And Kim stood on the sidelines, feeling as though he were no longer tethered to his feet.

Finally, Doctor Princess urged his weary wife to hang in for one final push. The bed frame shook from the sheer force of it all, her claws tore through the fragile white sheets. He held her palm tight in his own bleeding motionless one, completely numb. How did he wind up on the sidelines so easily? Why now must he submit? Was it all even real?

She returned to the heavy breathes, only to be cut short by the small whimpers at her feet. Suddenly, Kim felt drawn to the cries, slowly crept closer and peered down to the messy mass of yellow fur that released them.

Right away, he noticed that it was definitely a girl. A tiny, helpless thing that waved her fists frantically with each cry, hoping someone would rescue her. She had a horn, just as Doctor Princess had said, which peaked through a full head of soft yellow hair. He only had a few glances before she was concealed and wiped down by a muddled towel, but already his heart had nearly sunk.

Once she was cleaned and examined, Doctor Princess placed the child into her mother's arms, tightly swaddled in a warm green blanket. She could hardly contain her tears as she gently stroked her hair. "Shhh" she murmured, softly, "you're alright, shhhh."

At last, she let out her last cry and snuggled against her mother's chest. He almost fell to the floor when she stared at him with her wide wandering eyes. His eyes.

"Yes," Pat smiled, "That's your daddy."

Then he was drawn towards her. And soon her tiny hand firmly grasped his ring finger. At last he could feel some sensation in that hand.

He sat on the bed and Pat leaned against his shoulder. The baby in her arms still clung to his finger, not willing to let go.

He took a deep breath and wiped a tear from his cheek. "Hello Bronwyn."

**A/N:** I've been intrigued by the idea of KKW being a dad for the longest time. Honestly, I'm just intrigued by this character in general even if he is an extremely crude capitalist asshole. Really, the impression I got from his appearance in Ocarina was that he does genuinely care about his own father in his own way. While I wouldn't say he'd use him as an example, I'd bet he'd love his child as much as Jake loves him. Though he'd most definitely be a strict parent at times. He's not one to shy away from tough love.

For those that don't know, his wife and daughter aren't OCs, nor did I make up their names. His wife appeared at the end of Ocarina and had a few short lines (the credits and storyboard for the episode revealed that her name is Pat) and his daughter only appeared in a photograph (Steve Wolfhard, the cowriter of the episode, revealed her name in a tweet. That man has the pups' entire life planned out it seems.)


End file.
